


me et sicut caseum

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to get private tutoring lessons from the hot TA when you’re a (thirsty) genius?</p>
            </blockquote>





	me et sicut caseum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://beefnbubbletea.livejournal.com/profile)[beefnbubbletea](http://beefnbubbletea.livejournal.com/) fic exchange.

“Byun Baekhyun-ssi? I’m sorry, is my lecture getting in the way of your mid afternoon nap?” The entire lecture hall echoed with laughter. Baekhyun felt a short, chubby finger poking at his ribs and deduced it could belong to none other than his best friend, Do Kyungsoo. He tried swatting away the annoying jabs as he yawned obnoxiously, before being interrupted by a hard heartless slap to the back of his head, courtesy of said best friend.

_What? Where am I? Wait, what just happened?_ The male tried to regain his bearings following the disturbance to his midday slumber.

“Awake now, Byun Baekhyun-ssi? Let’s keep it that way, shall we?” the professor chided as he resumed the lecture.

“E-Er, sorry Professor Kim. It won’t happen again!” Baekhyun bowed his head before he felt something sticky and moist on his face; probably not the sticky substance he’d been dreaming of. He wiped the drool that somehow escaped his pretty mouth and sat up straight, trying his best to not attract any more attention to his likely crimson face. He heard the TA, Park Chanyeol, tittering in the corner whilst shaking his head.

_What’s up his ass? Dude needs to watch his stink eye before I–_ His thoughts were interrupted by a vibration in his jeans that may or may not have aroused him somewhat. The male slipped his hands into his pocket (not in that way, get your mind out of the gutter) and retrieved his cellphone to read the text message he’d just received.

 

_**Kyungsoo**_  
You should pay more attention to class.

_**Baekhyun**_  
You can talk. Why don’t YOU pay attention instead of texting me?

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Touche. Anyways, just wanted to give you a heads up because the TA is staring daggers at you again.

_**Baekhyun**_  
What the hell is his problem? Like, seriously?

_**Kyungsoo**_  
He’s had it in for you for a while now, hasn’t he?

_**Baekhyun**_  
Yeah, ever since I broke chain of command and asked Prof Kim to look over my essay and he deemed it to be of a higher grade, Giraffe Ears has been gunning for me ever since. I don’t care if Prof Kim reprimanded him, I DESERVED that 97, not that pissy 82. It would’ve messed up my entire average and I would have been screwed. ROYALLY. IN THE ASS

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Yeah, you’ve never gotten below a 95, right? I don’t know, have you pissed him off without realizing or something, because 82 is harsh?

 

“Professor Kim, it appears as if your lecture is now disturbing Byun Baekhyun-ssi’s social life now,” the TA’s baritone (his voice wasn’t sexy, his voice wasn’t sexy at all, not one bit) resonated through the lecture hall.

Baekhyun felt the hot flush return to his cheeks once again, getting called out twice in one lecture was a new record. The male sunk into his seat, and palmed his face with the table, pain be damned. His phone flashed, indicating another text message received - that stupid gnome was texting him again.

 

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Sorry, Baek. Didn’t mean to get you into trouble. He REALLY has it in for you, doesn’t he? Damn, son. Best of luck to you, I think you’re going to need it.

_**Baekhyun**_  
FML

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Crap! I’m late. Park Chanyeol is going to have my ass for this._ (Ew. Not in that way, you dirty pervert). Baekhyun ran as fast as his short legs, albeit with exquisitely thick thighs, could take him as he prepared to grovel to the spiteful TA for his tardiness.

“Byun Baekhyun reporting for duty! I’m sorry I’m late, Mr Park! I tripped over a crocodile on my way here and I had to take it to the vet but there are none on campus so I had to straddle it between my thighs and nurse it better–” Baekhyun huffed dramatically as he tried to catch his breath before realizing that the figure stood before him wasn’t the hideous Park Chanyeol he was expecting. Instead, his eyes were pleasantly welcomed with the sight of beauty, perfection in fact. “Oh, you’re not Mr Park. No, you must be some kind of a prince. I wouldn’t mind nursing _you_ better.”

“Excuse me?” said prince cocked an eyebrow, with his majestic lips forming a slight smirk.

_Wait, what the hell did I just say? Just look at that face and that cheeky grin of his, he heard me just fine, I know he did. He heard my thirst. Why do I do this to myself? Goddamn it, Baek, get yourself together. You’re an embarrassment to society. Hang on, maybe this is just a dream? Please tell me that I’m dreaming._ The male pinched himself and winced in pain. _Yup, this is not a dream. I really did just say all those things to this magical creature standing before me. And yes, I literally just pinched myself in front of him and winced like a bitch. And yet I’m still standing here and not saying a word; I'm a hot mess today. And I’m staring, aren’t I? Yeah, I’m definitely staring. What is this? What is happening? Why can’t I move? Has time stood still? Oh my God, how much time has passed since I’ve been standing here? Why am I not saying anything? Why isn’t he? Just say something, Baek. Anything. Aaaaand my mouth is open. Why is my mouth open? Please, can someone just stuff my mouth with his–_

“Byun Baekhyun-ssi, time for you to find your seat, I’m about to begin my lecture now,” Professor Kim stated as he entered the lecture hall.

Baekhyun snapped out of his reverie, turned his back on the handsome glass of milk and scanned the room to locate his goblin of a friend, but Kyungsoo was nowhere to be seen.

“Baekhyun-ah, over here!” The male eyed the crowd to spot who had called him and saw a dwarf that was all cheekbones waving his arms in the air like he just didn’t care. He'd never considered Kim Jongdae as much of a friend before this moment in time; but that could all change. After all, he did just save him from the most awkward standoff in the history of ever. Although, more likely than not, it would be the first and probably the only time they would be seated together; Jongdae’s shrill voice was akin to fingernails scratching across a chalkboard.

Seeing no other alternative, Baekhyun rushed over to his savior and tried to keep his head down for the remainder of the class; he’d actually managed to make it through the class without falling asleep for a change. Not that he needed any further embarrassment; the incident with the former TA during the previous lecture was enough to last him a good month or so.

“Oh, before you leave, there’s a quick announcement that I want to make. My TA, or should I say, former TA, Park Chanyeol-ssi is… is no longer able to… fulfil his duties. And so, I would like to formally introduce you to his replacement, Oh Sehun-ssi.” As usual, the entire class proceeded to pack up their belongings, not sparing the professor much regard. Everybody apart from one person: Byun Baekhyun.

_So his name is Oh Sehun? Oh Perfection is a much more fitting name. Just look at those broad shoulders, I wouldn’t mind mounting–_

“Hi, nice to meet you all.” The new teacher’s assistant bowed his head as the room fell to a hushed silence immediately, everyone’s gaze fell onto the tall male. The professor curled into a ball of self pity due to the fact that he was unable to command the same kind of attention, not that anyone really noticed. “If anyone has any questions about the syllabus, or requires any assistance in general, my office hours are Mondays and Thursdays, 3pm-5pm,” Sehun continued.

Before Baekhyun knew what he was doing, his body had moved from his seat and was now stood before the impossibly handsome man.

“Yes? Byun Baekhyun-ssi, right? How can I be of assistance?” the tall male asked with a warm smile that could melt even the coldest of ice glaciers.

“Y-Yes,” the shorter male stumbled over his words.

“Excuse me?”

“H-Halp.” A splutter was all he could manage instead of his usual eloquence. _This is not going according to plan. Be cool. Be. Cool._

“If I remember correctly, you scored a 96 on your last paper? I think you’re the last person in this class who needs extra tutoring sessions.” There was a slight playful lilt in the new TA’s voice.

_Damn it. Damn this genius brain of mine. Damn my ability to retain information like a sponge. Why couldn’t I be stupid like Kyungsoo? If I was, I could be spending private one on one time with this fine specimen who I can only assume was made in the lab because how can someone be blessed with perfect genes?_

“Byun Baekhyun-ssi? Is everything okay? You’ve kind of been standing there for a good couple of minutes, not saying anything. This happened earlier as well, do you have some kind of medical condition that I should be aware of?” Sehun sounded genuinely alarmed and concerned.

“Good game. Good game.” Baekhyun muttered to himself as he exited the lecture hall, not glancing back to see the confused expression adorning the TA’s face. The male simply continued walking as if the interaction hadn’t taken place; he took out his phone and his slim feminine fingers fluttered over the screen.

 

_**Baekhyun**_  
Where were you today?

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Not feeling too good, I hope you actually took some notes this time. Not everyone is a kid genius like you. I need all the help I can get.

_**Baekhyun**_  
You missed it

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Missed what? Did I miss something important? The ONE time I’m ill and miss class. I’m going to fail. Omg. My life is ruined. RUINED, I TELL YOU!

_**Baekhyun**_  
Calm your tits, please. Class was redundant as per usual, you can find all the lecture slides online. Anyways, what I wanted to say is… THERE’S A NEW TA

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Shut the front door and back the truck up! What’s he like?

_**Baekhyun**_  
Just wanna say this first though. DIBS

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Gdi!

_**Baekhyun**_  
Too slow, Do. Too slow. Anyways, he’s everything Yoda face wasn’t. He’s a prince. An actual Milk Prince

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Ok, I don’t even care if I’m dying, I will drag myself to our next class.

_**Baekhyun**_  
It’ll be worth it. So yeah, he’s got office hours if we ever need help

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Like you’ll ever need it.

_**Baekhyun**_  
That’s what HE said

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Well, it’s true. I don’t know how you do it. How you ace every single paper, it’s not even funny anymore.

_**Baekhyun**_  
It’s a hard life, but someone’s got to live it

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Gtfo.

_**Baekhyun**_  
Well, my intellectual brilliance won’t fly if I want to spend more time with him. So I know what I’m gonna have to do

_**Kyungsoo**_  
What’s that?

_**Baekhyun**_  
I need to Mean Girls him

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Eh?

_**Baekhyun**_  
You know, like in the movie. Drop my grades on purpose so he can like, tutor me… And maybe take it to the bedroom

_**Kyungsoo**_  
That’s dumb.

_**Baekhyun**_  
Your face is dumb

_**Kyungsoo**_  
I’m out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was feeling antsy and could hardly contain his anticipation for his latest grade on the paper he’d handed in the previous week. Unlike the other students, he was hoping his grade was below an 80, thus giving him justification for requesting extra tuition from the definition of sexual that was Oh Sehun.

The smaller male held his breath as the TA approached him, paper in hand. _This is the moment of truth. Do I get some brown chicken, brown cow bedroom fun with you?_

“A 69. You’re slipping, Byun Baekhyun-ssi,” the tall male sounded disappointed as he handed over the essay.

_I wouldn’t mind slipping into a 69 position with you, my delicious–_

“If you’re struggling with the new material, you’re welcome to drop by my office and we can discuss your problem areas?” Sehun beamed at the student, his brown eyes disappeared as they curved into crescents.

_My problem areas are your nether regions, your booty in particular. Those magnificent round mounds of gloriousness that jiggle every time you take a step and I just want to shove my–_

“Baekhyun-ssi?” The teaching assistant placed his hand on the male’s shoulder which sent an electric jolt running through his body. He tried to not shudder or moan and mentally high fived himself for being pretty successful in his attempt to conceal his excitement slash stimulation slash uncontrollable thirst.

“Erm… I actually have vocal practice during your open office hours so I don’t think I’ll be able to stop by,” the student discreetly shrugged off the other male’s hand. If Sehun’s hand had remained perched on Baekhyun’s shoulder any longer, the latter might’ve not been able to stand up from his seat for the next few years on account of the excruciating arousal occurring in his groin area. Fortunately for Baekhyun, the desk obstructed any indications of the current… development.

“Ah, I see. Well, alternatively I could offer you some private tutoring? I wouldn’t usually, but you just have so much… _Potential_ ," the last word rolled off the TA's tongue which triggered the student to wonder what else the elder male could do with his tongue.

“You would do that for me?” Baekhyun looked up at the taller male. If his eyes could transform into the shape of hearts, they would be aortic pumps right about now.

“I’ve read some of the earlier papers you’ve written; you have wonderful ideas and insight on the subject, Byun Baekhyun-ssi. I have every faith that you’ll be able to raise your grades back up to what they were.” Baekhyun swooned internally every time Sehun spoke his name.

“B-Baekhyun,” the student stammered.

“Excuse me?”

“Please call me Baekhyun. Just ‘Baekhyun’. You can drop the formalities,” the male murmured, unable to maintain eye contact with the TA.

“Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun-ah?” Sehun cocked his head from side to side as he repeated the male's name.

The student silently squealed at the use of the term which was generally used between those who were very close to one another, thus indicating a level of familiarity, and perhaps hinting at a tone of affection.

“In that case, you can call me, ‘Sehun hyung’. And I’m sure that we can work around our schedules to find a convenient time for the both of us for those private tuition classes. I’ve got to go now, but I’ll send you an email shortly, okay, Baekhyun-ah?”

The shorter male nodded his head vigorously, “I’ll be sure to look out for it… Sehun hyung?” The taller male reached out his hand and ruffled the other male’s hair before he began to make his way to his desk to retrieve his belongings.

“See you soon, Baekhyun-ah,” he called out as he vacated the now deserted room.

“Bye, Sehun hyung,” the male whispered, barely audible. He melted into the seat as soon as the elder had left the lecture hall and squealed like a girl. After screeching like a dying whale at a startling volume and almost deafening himself in the process, he jumped up and fist pumped with fervent enthusiasm as he danced around the lecture theatre; a routine containing an illegal number of hipthrusts.

“Er… Are you okay, Baekhyun-ah?” someone asked.

“Sehun hyung?” Baekhyun froze on the spot, with his back to the other, too embarrassed to face the man who had just returned.

“Yeah, I heard a scream and thought something terrible had happened so I raced back to check on you. But erm… carry on as you were, don’t let me stop you. You seemed to be enjoying yourself there? Glad to see you’re not in any danger. Goodbye once again, Baekhyun-ah,” the TA bid his goodbye once more and made his exit.

Baekhyun was unable to move an inch until he could no longer hear the footsteps of his crush. When the room fell to a hushed silence, he promptly collapsed onto the ground with a groan. Reliving the memories of what had just transpired; he covered his face with his hands and rolled around the floor, hating his existence.

_Why? Why me? Well, if I look on the bright side, at least he knows I’ve got some moves. You know what they say, good on the dance floor, good in the bedroom?_

Baekhyun picked himself off the sticky surface and shuffled his way out of the room. He was rubbing his cheek against his shoulder - trying to inhale any traces of scent that Sehun may had left behind when he rested his hand there - when he came to the sudden realization that he was still in public and was currently the subject of awkward stares and ridiculing snickers. Too shameless to care at this point, he skipped along with a massive grin on his face as he made his way to his best friend’s dorm to update him on his progress, whether the doe eyed leprechaun wanted to hear about it or not.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_This is it. The day that I’ve been waiting for my entire life_ (also known as three days; Sehun had emailed Baekhyun and they’d arranged their first private ‘tuition’ class at a time when both parties were available).

The shorter male donned the tightest white jeans he could find; he knew that he looked good in white, great in fact. He also knew that his thighs were one of the sexiest assets he had and he was shameless enough to take full advantage of that. _If you’ve got it, flaunt it._ He added a graphic black and white vest, because who knows? Sehun might have a thing for chopstick arms ( _he_ had noodle arms so at the very least; it demonstrated some level of compatibility? Who can eat noodles without chopsticks? Don’t you even dare insult the culture of noodles with the mention of forks). The last garments to complete his look were leather goods. Leather equals sexual and who doesn’t like sexual? He zipped up his leather jacket and laced up his leather boots and made his way to the office, ready for his ‘tutoring session’.

When he arrived, he propped his slender build against the door frame as seductively as he could, applied some lip balm to draw attention to his lips (he’d always been told he had pretty lips, they were much nicer than the plump heart shaped lips that belonged to that wide eyed dwarf anyway) and knocked on the office door window three times.

“Who is it?” the TA called from his office.

“It’s Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun,” the male attempted to reply in his most husky and sensual voice.

“Oh, do come in.”

Baekhyun frowned when the other male didn’t open the door to greet him. He tried to hide his disappointment as he pushed the door open and entered the room.

“Right, how about we crack on and get started right away. What topics of Professor Kim’s class are you struggling most with?” Sehun motioned for Baekhyun to take a seat beside him. “We’ll discuss the themes and address any problem areas, so why don’t you get your books out?”

“Oh. My textbooks? Right. Er... I forgot them.” The student shot the TA a toothy grin as he shed his leather jacket and hung it on the back of the chair.

“You forgot to bring your textbooks? To a tutoring session?” The taller male’s stare made Baekhyun feel as if he had just set himself alight and his body was burning up in flames.

“Yes?” Baekhyun laughed nervously.

“What am I going to do with you, Baekhyun-ah? Would you lose your head if it wasn’t attached to your body?” There was no real bite to Sehun’s remarks, in fact it could be construed as quite the opposite; a quip filled with endearment.

“I want to attach my head to your body?” Baekhyun covered his mouth as soon as the words escaped his lips. Fortunately, he had the habit of muttering incoherently to himself and it appeared as if the words were not discerned by the other male.

“What was that?”

“N-Nothing.” Baekhyun stammered before burying his nose into a book that he'd randomly picked up from the TA's desk.

“I thought you came to study?” the elder male asked.

“I did. Yup. That’s why I’m here, I’m just refreshing myself on…” Baekhyun closed the book to catch the title of the publication, “... Fifty Shades of Grey.” _Frick._

“I confiscated that from someone who was reading it in class today. How about we stick to the textbooks that Professor Kim listed, hmm?” At least Sehun appeared as if he had a sense of humour and not some stick in the mud that was Park Chanyeol who, presumably, was still a virgin - nothing up his arse, that's for sure.

“Y-Yeah, that sounds like a plan, stan.” Baekhyun placed the book down and chewed on his lip as he tried to avoid the other’s gaze.

“Sehun, my name’s Sehun,” the TA clarified.

“I know, it’s just a saying.” Baekhyun scrunched his face at the awkward exchange, “Never mind. I don’t suppose you have a spare textbook?”

“Of course, I _am_ a teacher’s assistant after all. And unlike a certain somebody, I come prepared.”

_Oh Sehun speaking the words ‘come’ and ‘prepared’ aloud should be made illegal, like seriously. That was not okay. It was rude, even._

“Shall we begin?” The larger male asked as he retrieved the hefty paperback from the shelf and settled back down in his seat, brushing against the smaller male as he did so. Baekhyun gawked at the other male as his tongue darted out to lick his finger, which was then used to flick through the pages to find the chapter currently being covered in class. _How does one become that magnificent digit and be licked by that glorious tongue?_

As Baekhyun was listening to Sehun highlight the key topics of the subject (not that he really needed to listen to anything that the other male was saying), the student tried to get a whiff of the TA’s smell as discreetly as he could. His brief sniffs weren’t able to catch a substantial scent so he decided that he had to go hard or go home; he inhaled a long deep breath and shuddered at the fragrance that he was welcomed with.

_He smells like peaches and cream. Speaking of cream, I might have just creamed my–_

“Here, take this.” Sehun offered Baekhyun a pink handkerchief. _Pink_. Baekhyun stared at the object, mouth agape, as if he had no idea what its function was. “You were sniffling a lot, thought you might need it.” Sehun beckoned for the other to take the handkerchief; the smaller male accepted it with both hands and hastily inhaled the scent of the fluffy bubblegum colored piece of cloth.

_It smells like perfection. So this is what milk princes smell like. Pure perfection. I want to rub this over my face as I–_

“You’re supposed to blow _into_ the handkerchief.”

_Great, now he probably thinks that I’m a moron. An extremely hot moron, but a moron nonetheless._

“E-Er, yeah, I know.” Baekhyun turned his face to hide his rosy blush and feigned blowing his nose into the TA’s heavenly scented material. After he was done, he spun back around, whipping his head as if he was currently filming a L’oreal advert and handed back the soiled cotton square back to its owner.

Sehun recoiled slightly and threw both hands up, “No, please. Keep it. I insist. You look like you need it more than I do.”

“Really? Thanks.” Baekhyun beamed his signature rectangular smile and brought the cloth up to his nose again to sneak another sniff before pretending to blow into it again.

“You really don’t sound too good. Perhaps we should reconvene when you’re feeling better?” Before the student had a chance to respond, he felt a large palm brush against his forehead, “You’re burning up. You need to get some rest, that’s an order.”

_Oh, how I would like to feel those hands rub all over my–_

“You didn’t look ill earlier in class today, what have you been doing?” Sehun’s concern was adorable.

“E-Er… I was surfing,” the shorter male blurted out without any thought of filtering his answer.

“But we’re not located by a coast?” the TA was clearly confused by the student's response.

“I was surfing a unicorn wave but then one of them farted in my face… The fart fumes may or may not have poisoned me or perhaps I’m allergic to it or something and it's causing my nose to overproduce snot rivers…” Baekhyun mentally gave himself a backhand for his babbling.

“Okay, as a teacher’s assistant, I need to ask you something... Are you high by any chance?” Sehun asked with a stern expression on his face.

“High on unicorn farts.” _What? What? What does that even mean? Oh. My. God. He’s going to report me to the faculty and they’re going to expel me and I’m going to end up sweeping up unicorn excrement off the walls and why am I so freaking obsessed with unicorns?! I don’t even like them!_ Baekhyun let his head thunk against the table.

“Baekhyun-ah?”

The male held his hand up, “I’m alright. I’m good. Just swell. I’m just going to pack up my things and leave. Get some rest, like you said. Okays, I’m bye.” Baekhyun stood up, gathered his belongings as fast as he could, grabbed his jacket without bothering to put it on and ran out of the office. His lightning fast escape was thwarted by a door hitting him in the face, “Son of a gun!”

“Y-You have to pull to open the door.” Sehun rose from his seat to assist Baekhyun but the latter had already fled the scene.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Oh Sehun** [ t.a.-oh.sehun@exo.edu]  
**To:** [ byun.baekhyun@exo.edu]  
_Re: Private tutoring lessons_

Baekhyun-ah,

Are you feeling better? If you’re not, I wish you a speedy recovery.

Also, I hope that it didn’t hurt too much when you ran into the door.

Regards,  
Oh Sehun

 

**Byun Baekhyun** [ byun.baekhyun@exo.edu]  
**To:** [ t.a.-oh.sehun@exo.edu]  
_Re: Re: Private tutoring lessons_

Hi Sehun hyung,

Yes, I’m feeling better, thanks for asking.

And I just wanted to reiterate that I wasn’t high. I don’t use recreational drugs, I even refrain from drinking energy drinks, they’re not my cup of tea, or “cuppa” as the Brits would say. I don’t know why I’m pretending to be British right now. I’ll stop, (sorry).

I guess I just really wasn’t feeling well and it snuck up on me out of nowhere. If I’d known that I was going to come down with something, I would’ve rescheduled. Apologies if I wasted your time.

Thanks,  
Baekhyun

 

**Oh Sehun** [ t.a.-oh.sehun@exo.edu]  
**To:** [ byun.baekhyun@exo.edu]  
_Re: Re: Re: Private tutoring lessons_

I’m glad to hear it and please, don’t fret, you didn’t waste anyone’s time. Does this mean that you’re still available for the private tutoring class that we have scheduled for tomorrow?

Regards,  
Oh Sehun

 

**Byun Baekhyun** [ byun.baekhyun@exo.edu]  
**To:** [t.a.-oh.sehun@exo.edu]  
_Re: Re: Re: Re: Private tutoring lessons_

Hi Sehun hyung,

Yes, I am still available? Why, has something come up on your end? It’s okay if it has, we can always reschedule for whenever is more convenient for you.

Thanks,  
Baekhyun

 

**Oh Sehun** [ t.a.-oh.sehun@exo.edu]  
**To:** [ byun.baekhyun@exo.edu]  
_Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Private tutoring lessons_

I was just confirming, I’m still available.

Regards,  
Oh Sehun

 

**Byun Baekhyun** [ byun.baekhyun@exo.edu]  
**To:** [ t.a.-oh.sehun@exo.edu]  
_Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Private tutoring lessons_

Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then!

 

**Oh Sehun** [ t.a.-oh.sehun@exo.edu]  
**To:** [ byun.baekhyun@exo.edu]  
_Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Private tutoring lessons_

Remember to bring your books this time.

Regards,  
Oh Sehun

 

**Byun Baekhyun** [ byun.baekhyun@exo.edu]  
**To:** [ t.a.-oh.sehun@exo.edu]  
_Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Private tutoring lessons_

I will. Thanks!

 

_**Baekhyun**_  
Guess who be getting some booty tomorrow?

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Everyone but you?

**_Baekhyun_**  
Ouch, that hurt

_**Kyungsoo**_  
It shouldn’t if you prep.

**_Baekhyun_**  
What?

_**Kyungsoo**_  
So I take it you’re meeting with the hot TA tomorrow?

**_Baekhyun_**  
Yup?

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Well, have fun. Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.

**_Baekhyun_**  
Please, you’re so vanilla. I’ll be doing things your mind isn’t even capable of conceiving. Oh, and where have you been lately? I feel like you’ve dropped off the face of the earth

_**Kyungsoo**_  
More like dropping to my knees.

_**Baekhyun**_  
What?

_**Kyungsoo**_  
I’ve just been prepping… For things.

**_Baekhyun_**  
What things?

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Things. Just remember what I said. Prep is key.

**_Baekhyun_**  
Er okay

**_Kyungsoo_**  
KY is the one. Just saying.

_**Baekhyun**_  
And how would you know?

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Personal experience.

**_Baekhyun_**  
Wait, what?

**_Kyungsoo_**  
Got to go, it’s time for me to… Prep. Bye. Be safe and remember to wrap it.

_**Baekhyun**_  
Wait, what?

_**Baekhyun**_  
KYUNGSOO?!

 

 

 

 

 

**Oh Sehun** [ t.a.-oh.sehun@exo.edu]  
**To:** [byun.baekhyun@exo.edu]  
_Re: Extra lessons_

Dear Baekhyun-ah,

I feel inclined to advise you that we should either extend the hours of the tutoring sessions, or increase the number of them. It appears that you’re still struggling with the syllabus; you don’t seem to be retaining the relevant information?

So what are your thoughts? What would work better for you?

Regards,  
Oh Sehun

 

**Byun Baekhyun** [ byun.baekhyun@exo.edu]  
**To:** [ t.a.-oh.sehun@exo.edu]  
_Re: Re: Extra lessons_

Hi Sehun hyung,

I’m up for anything.

 

**Oh Sehun** [t.a.-oh.sehun@exo.edu]  
**To:** [byun.baekhyun@exo.edu]  
_Re: Re: Re: Extra lessons_

We’ll see how it goes next time then and we’ll take it from there.

Regards,  
Oh Sehun

 

 

 

 

 

**Byun Baekhyun** [ byun.baekhyun@exo.edu]  
**To:** [t.a.-oh.sehun@exo.edu]  
_Re: Thanks hyung_

Hi Sehun hyung,

Hope you’re well.

I just wanted to thank you again for treating me to the meal yesterday, I know you heard my stomach grumbling. It was nice of you to pretend that you didn’t and suggest grabbing a bite to eat as if you were the one in need of sustenance.

I would also like to thank you for all the time taken out of your probably busy schedule to tutor me. I just wanted to express my gratitude for all that you’ve done for me over these past few weeks.

I hope you have a lovely day.

Best regards,  
Baekhyun

 

**Oh Sehun** [t.a.-oh.sehun@exo.edu]  
**To:** [ byun.baekhyun@exo.edu]  
_Re: Re: Thanks hyung_

Dear Baekhyun-ah,

I’m very well thanks, I hope you are also.

It really isn’t necessary for the perpetual reiteration of thankfulness, I acknowledge your appreciation. You are a gifted student and I actually feel pretty honored that I have the privilege of witnessing (and dare I say it... involvement in?) your academic growth.

I wish you nothing but success in your studies and future endeavours.

Warmest regards,  
Sehun hyung

 

**Byun Baekhyun** [ byun.baekhyun@exo.edu]  
**To:** [ t.a.-oh.sehun@exo.edu]  
_Re: Re: Re: Thanks hyung_

You’re the best, Sehun hyung!

 

**Oh Sehun** [t.a.-oh.sehun@exo.edu]  
**To:** [byun.baekhyun@exo.edu]  
_Re: Re: Re: Re: Thanks hyung_

Anytime, Baekhyun-ah.

Warmest regards,  
Sehun hyung

 

_**Kyungsoo**_  
So how is it going between you and Aaron Samuels?

**_Baekhyun_**  
Who?

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Oh Sehun.

**_Baekhyun_**  
So why did you say Aaron Samuels?

_**Kyungsoo**_  
It was a Mean Girls reference.

**_Baekhyun_**  
Oh

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Whatever, spill the beans.

**_Baekhyun_**  
It’s going well actually

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Yeah?

**_Baekhyun_**  
Yeah, we went on a date yesterday

_**Kyungsoo**_  
You did?!

**_Baekhyun_**  
Yup, well, kind of

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Explain.

**_Baekhyun_**  
So we were in the middle of our ‘tutoring session’ and my stomach growled. Kind of embarrassing but instead of mentioning it and embarrassing me in the process, Sehun hyung said that he was feeling a tad peckish and suggested that we stop by the campus cafe and grab a quick bite to eat

_**Kyungsoo**_  
And then what happened? Did you guys kiss? Omg, did you guys have SEX? What was it like? Was he big? He looks like he would be big.

**_Baekhyun_**  
Kyungsoo, chill your thirst. No, we did not have sex

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Oh.

**_Baekhyun_**  
But he did keep staring at me, his eyes were focused on my mouth in particular, like he wanted to kiss me or something

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Ooooooh! Juicy.

**_Baekhyun_**  
Kyungsoo, did you get a vagina transplant that I’m not aware of?

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Excuse me?

**_Baekhyun_**  
You sound like a fifteen year old girl. Please stop

_**Kyungsoo**_  
And this is what I get for showing enthusiasm. Fine, I hope the next time you see him, your face will smell like a foot!

**_Baekhyun_**  
Why would my face smell like feet?

_**Kyungsoo**_  
OMG HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN THE MOVIE?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So… Do you think these lessons have been helping you?” The TA asked the student from across his desk. He was wearing a thin white cotton shirt today. Baekhyun thought if he could stare hard enough, he might be lucky enough to detect the color of Sehun’s nipple. _Dusty rose or dark brown?_ “Baekhyun-ah? Did you hear what I just said?”

The younger male snapped out of his reverie. “Yes, I did. And I do think that they’re helping. I got a 98 on my last paper!”

“I know… I was the one who graded it.” The smirk on the taller male’s face didn’t go unnoticed by the other.

“Oh, of course, silly me.” An embarrassed flush rushed to Baekhyun’s face as he eyed the floor.

“But it’s… interesting...” Sehun paused.

“Interesting?” Baekhyun raised his head and locked eyes with Sehun. _God, he’s so beautiful. Just looking at him hurts my eyeballs._

“Whenever I quiz you during these sessions, you seem to not remember a single thing… and yet you wrote an almost perfect paper. I want to ask you something… and I want you to be completely honest with me.” Sehun interlaced his fingers and rested his hands atop the desk.

“... Okay?” Baekhyun awaited Sehun’s question with bated breath.

“Did you… actually write the paper?” the tone was more inquisitive than accusatory.

“Yes, I did! I would never cheat! Ever!” Baekhyun exclaimed with his hands held up as if he was defending himself.

“Okay, I believe you… I do… I know you’re a good person… I feel like we’ve formed a rapport over the last month or so… But these past few days, I’ve been experiencing a conflict of emotions and I don’t really know how I should feel about the whole thing…” Sehun hesitated.

“Feelings… About _me_?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the implication that Sehun may have been harbouring less than platonic feelings for him.

Sehun stood up from his chair and began pacing back and forth in the small office, deep in thought as if he was deliberating something he was struggling to make a decision on. Baekhyun shifted in his seat and continued watching the TA consider his next plan of action. Sehun ceased his movement and gazed into the eyes of the student for an intense moment before responding.

“Yes, there are feelings about… you. So... this could possibly be the most unprofessional thing that I could ever do… but… I think I owe it to you?” Sehun leaned over Baekhyun’s shoulder, their faces mere inches from each other. The smaller male noticed a small scar on the TA’s right cheek and fixated his gaze on the elder male’s lips. Sehun’s tongue poked out of his mouth and licked his bottom lip before his front teeth clamped down into the most alluring lip bite in the history of forever (no, seriously, it was a miracle that Baekhyun didn’t just pass out from a hemorrhagic nosebleed right there and then).

Baekhyun dry swallowed when he felt the other male’s warm breath on his neck. This was the perfect opportunity for the shorter male to act on his affections that he held for the other, Sehun (and his lips) were right _there_. Baekhyun gathered all his courage and pushed up from his chair, pressing his lips onto the other’s, taking Sehun by surprise.

“What the hell was that?!” Sehun cried out as he pushed Baekhyun away and off his lips.

“I thought… You were… You know… Leaning in to kiss me… You said that you’d been having feelings for me even though you know that you shouldn’t be… But it’s okay because I feel the same way,” Baekhyun confessed.

“Er… I was just reaching over to grab this file off my desk.” Baekhyun’s eyes shifted from Sehun’s gorgeous face to the equally beautiful hand which was no longer empty, but currently grasping onto a brown paper folder.

_Okay, time for the ground to open up and swallow me whole. Or I can do with waking up from this nightmare right about now._

"I apologise if I misled you in any way, I like you but not in _that_ way,” Sehun expressed.

"But when we went out to eat, you kept staring at my mouth... Like you wanted to kiss me?" the shorter male countered, sounding both hurt and confused.

“You had spinach stuck in your teeth and I didn’t know how to go about telling you,” the TA explained.

“Me excuse?” Baekhyun spluttered incredulously.

“And earlier, I didn’t mean that I had conflicting feelings _for_ you, they were _about_ you,” Sehun affirmed.

“Oh.”

“Park Chanyeol-ssi left something behind before he transferred. They were notes… about you.”

“Me?” The male pointed at himself, effectively stabbing himself in the chest with his finger.

“...Trying to… seduce him for better grades,” Sehun continued, his comment was heavy with hesitation, careful to not cause any offence.

“Are you serious right now?!” Baekhyun screeched, his voice a couple of octaves higher than he had intended.

“And I didn’t want to believe it, but after what’s just happened, I’m inclined to think that maybe there was an element of truth to his claims?” Sehun was trying his best to broach the subject matter with tact and delicacy but fell horribly short.

Feeling absolutely mortified with the rejection and the allegation that he’d just experienced, Baekhyun rushed out of the office, which seemed to be turning into a frequent occurrence. This time, however, the male remembered to pull the door open instead of running straight into it and managed to exit the room injury free and unscathed. His physical body, anyway; his ego had taken a pretty bad beating and was heavily bruised. Nothing a full blown rant to his imp of a friend and seven tubs of salted peanut and caramel ice cream won’t fix. Not to mention some ninja avoidance skills he’d harnessed when Park Chanyeol had been the TA. Yes, it was all going to be fine (really).

 

 

 

 

 

**Oh Sehun** [ t.a.-oh.sehun@exo.edu]  
**To:** [byun.baekhyun@exo.edu]  
_Re: Arranging a meeting_

Baekhyun-ah,

I think we need to address what happened the other day. I think that it’s necessary that we discuss it in person, could you please meet me in my office tomorrow at a time that best suits you - I shouldn’t need to leave the room at any point during the day, I have a lot of papers that I’ll need to grade.

Hope to see you soon.

Regards,  
Oh Sehun

 

 

 

 

 

**Oh Sehun** [ t.a.-oh.sehun@exo.edu]  
**To:** [ byun.baekhyun@exo.edu]  
_Re: Please read this_

Baekhyun-ah,

I hope you are well.

Firstly, I just wanted to say that I’m not mad at you for not showing up last week. I completely understand why you didn’t.

Secondly, I want to apologise for my accusation. My actions were uncalled for, and for that, I would like to apologise profusely. I should’ve verified what had happened before I started pointing fingers.

I spoke to Park Chanyeol-ssi; I should say I spent the entire weekend trying to get into contact with him to shed light on this matter. Some comments he’d made didn’t sit quite right with me, there were things I found difficult to believe. I wanted to clarify the whole situation, for my own peace of mind, should you choose to forgive me or not.

After a few exchanges of what I considered to be lies and false claims, he succumbed to the truth. He informed me that there was nothing going on between the two of you; that there’d never been anything from your side; it was unrequited. He said that he’d taken an interest in you and that he wanted to spend more time with you so he purposely gave you a low mark so that you’d have no other option but to ask for his assistance. Apparently he thought that a tutor-student relationship would somehow progress to a more romantic one, but you kind of foiled that plan when you went directly to Professor Kim for a remark. He was formally reprimanded for the misgrade, and well, he started to bore resentment for you from that day forward.

This is probably the first time you’ve heard anything about this; he also mentioned that you were completely unaware of the situation and had no fault or blame for any of it.

Perhaps the reason why I was so quick to assume the insinuations that Chanyeol-ssi had left in his notes was because I was trying to find an excuse to not like you. Not that I wanted to dislike you or anything. I’m really not articulating myself very well, am I? What I mean to say is; I think you’re a great guy. Okay, I have no idea how this is going to be construed. And wow, I’m really starting to babble on like a nutter now.

Baekhyun-ah, I think you’re stunningly beautiful, incredibly charming with the intelligence to match; a triple threat. You have the brightest smile that I’ve ever seen and it’s a sight that I look forward to every morning, regardless of whether or not we have class together that day. I found myself wanting to be the reason why you smile, and I wanted to be the person you smiled at. I began to think about you in ways that really wasn’t appropriate. Furthermore, I started to wonder if you felt the same way about me and that was a slippery slope to slide down; I had to end things there because I didn’t want to delude myself into thinking that we could have anything more than a teacher-student relationship.

I’m going to stop typing before I say something completely inappropriate (well, moreso than I have already). So to reiterate, I’m sorry for being an assuming asshole; please accept my deepest and sincerest apologies.

My office is always open, I hope that you’ll stop by soon and we can go back to the way things were. If I don’t hear back from you, I’ll take it as your decision to not continue our relationship (or whatever _this_ is). Should you choose that route, I will respect your wishes and we’ll speak of this no further and keep our communications strictly professional. Rest assured; your choice will in no way have any effect on your academic standing.

All the best,  
Sehun hyung

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun found himself standing in front of Sehun’s office after he’d received and read the email that the TA had sent him the week before. This was not the first time he’d stood in front of the TA’s door; this had become a daily habit; arriving to the office but never entering.

 

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Have you spoken to him yet?

**_Baekhyun_**  
Not yet

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Why not?

**_Baekhyun_**  
Because

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Just do it.

**_Baekhyun_**  
What are you, a spokesperson for Nike?

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Seriously, stop being such a pansy and go sort your shit out. I’m so freaking tired of seeing your kicked puppy face. It’s a right downer, and I mean that in all ways - how is a guy supposed to get laid when you’re moping around all the time, scaring everyone away?

**_Baekhyun_**  
Wow

_**Kyungsoo**_  
What?

**_Baekhyun_**  
Please stop talking. The idea of you getting laid makes me feel sick

_**Kyungsoo**_  
If you don’t speak to Sehun, I’m going to tell you how I was bent over yesterday - in graphic detail.

**_Baekhyun_**  
Alright, alright. I’ll do it, please calm yourself

_**Kyungsoo**_  
Good.

 

Baekhyun returned his phone to his pocket and psyched himself to knock on the door. Everytime he thought he had convinced himself that he could do it, he chickened out at the last second. Fifteen minutes had past and he had yet to summon the resolve needed to face the other male. He fumbled for his phone to inform his miniature ogre buddy of his failure when his face was smothered with something firm and Oh Sehun shaped.

“Oh! I do apologise, I didn’t see you there… Baekhyun-ah?”

“H-Hi,” said male stammered.

“Baekhyun-ah.” Before Baekhyun could even attempt to formulate a response, he felt the warmth of the other male’s embrace; long arms wrapping around his petit body.

“Should… Should you be doing this in public?” Baekhyun queried, concerned about prying eyes and wagging tongues.

“Crap! Yeah, you’re right. Please come inside.” Sehun ushered Baekhyun to cross the threshold he had struggled to pass.

“Weren’t you on your way to somewhere?” the student asked.

“Ah yes, but that can wait.” Sehun still had a light grip around Baekhyun’s wrist; his touch sending currents through the shorter male's body as they entered the office. Once the door was shut safely behind them, the room fell to a pregnant silence; both parties avoiding eye contact with each other.

“So…” they both started at the same time.

“You go first…” They both chuckled when they spoke simultaneously again. Sehun let go of his hold on the younger male and shifted a few feet apart from him. Their eyes met and Baekhyun gestured for the older male to speak first.

“How have you been, Baekhyun-ah?” Sehun was relieved to see that Baekhyun hadn't decided to push him out of his life as he had feared. After the latter had failed to respond to the email in which the former had poured out his heart and divulged the feelings he'd been so eager to keep, Sehun had been sick with anticipation, almost certain that Baekhyun had given up on him.

“I-I read your email,” Baekhyun squeaked.

“I see.” The room was once again met with an awkward stillness. “For what it’s worth, I really am sorr–”

Baekhyun lunged forward and attacked Sehun’s lips, taking the elder male by surprise; the taller male’s lips were soft but slightly chapped (probably due to that seductive lip licking habit of his). The shorter male eagerly pressed their lips together, trying to slip his tongue into the other male’s cavern. Much to Baekhyun’s astonishment, he felt Sehun’s lips move in tandem with his.

_Wait, is Sehun… actually kissing me back?_

Baekhyun felt his small framed body being pushed against the shelf, knocking a few books from its place due to the force of the collision but neither paid any attention as they were otherwise… occupied. They breathed into each other’s mouths, the carnal tension between the two culminated to this very moment of lust and desire.

The smaller male jumped into the other male’s strong arms, wrapping his thick thighs around Sehun’s hips. The elder male separated his lips, allowing Baekhyun to gain the access, an opportunity he seized immediately. Sehun ran his tongue tenderly across the other male’s bottom lip and the younger male shuddered at the sensation. Baekhyun rolled his head back as the elder traced kisses on his jawline and licked a hot stripe down his neck.

“I want you so bad…” Baekhyun growled as he pressed their lips together again.

“Wait… Wait… I’m… I’m sorry, I can’t do this,” Sehun breathed, breaking off the sexually charged kiss and releasing Baekhyun from his grip.

“Why not?” the other male whined, desperately seeking to mold their lips and resume the passionate makeout session.

Sehun backed away from the other, “Getting involved with one my students is unethical; I can’t risk being accused of favouritism.”

“We’ll just keep it a secret. I won’t tell anyone. Not even my pygmy of a friend, Kyungsoo,” the student attempted to persuade the TA and puffed out his cheeks for added effect (don’t judge).

“I can’t risk it. I could lose my teaching assistant position, I _need_ this, Baekhyun,” Sehun asserted, shaking his head.

“I… I thought you liked me.” Tears started to form in the smaller male’s eyes.

“I do, Baekhyun. I do, more that I would care to admit…”

“But… there’s a ‘but’, right? And not the good kind of ‘but’.” Baekhyun bit on his lower lip and tried to blink away the tears that had already trailed down his face.

“There is…” Sehun whispered, “But there’s a lot at stake and I–”

“It’s okay, Sehun. I understand.” The smaller male turned his back to the other and tried to regain his composure.

“No, wait. That doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be with you, Baekhyun-ah. Because I _do_.” Sehun pulled the younger male around so that their eyes could meet; cupping his face with his large palms and wiping the tears that streamed down Baekhyun's cheeks with his thumbs. “I really want to be with you. And if you’re willing to… how do you feel about waiting until you finish Professor Kim’s class? That way, I won’t be your TA anymore and we can date with no repercussions.”

“R-Really?” Baekhyun sniffled, gazing up into the tender brown orbs of the older male.

“Really. I meant what I said in my email. You’re beautiful, Baekhyun-ah, both on the inside and outside. I’ve fallen for your charms, how could I not? I like you, in the ‘let’s be more than friends’ kind of way; I want to be with you. As your boyfriend.” Sehun blushed at the last word he spoke but didn't break eye contact with the other male.

“Hnnnng.” Baekhyun was unable to reply with actual words and thought his knees were going to give out at any second; he couldn’t believe the words that he had just heard from the TA’s mouth. Sehun had just said that he wanted to be with him, as his _boyfriend_. He buried his face into the other male’s chest and encircled his short arms around his broad back, inhaling the sweet peach scent he had been aching to smell since their last encounter.

“So what do you say, Baekhyun-ah? Are you willing to wait for me?”

 

 

 

 

 

“How does it feel, to be finally done with class? More specifically, Professor Kim’s class?” Sehun asked as he sat beside Baekhyun, and pulled him closer, keeping his arm around the other male’s waist.

“It feels good, really good. Because now I can do this,” the smaller male pecked a chaste kiss on the corner of the taller male’s mouth and they both smiled at each other with adoration in their eyes (it was a pretty vomit inducing sight), “How about you? How does it feel to be dating a student?”

“ _Former_ student,” Sehun corrected, “And it feels awesome, better than awesome. Pimpin’, in fact.” The teacher’s assistant brushed imaginary dirt off his shoulders.

“Oh God, please don’t ever say or do that ever again.” Baekhyun cringed.

“Well, I did manage to score the cutest, and not to mention, smartest student in the entire class.”

“I bet you say that to _all_ your students,” Baekhyun retorted as he rolled his eyes.

“There’s only ever been one student that’s caught my attention.” Sehun took the other male’s delicate hands into his own and squeezed them gently.

“And your loins?” Baekhyun joked, earning him a playful slap to the arm from the other.

“How about we go for the coffee now? It seems like you need to quench that thirst of yours,” the male teased as he pulled Baekhyun in for a tight embrace.

“Wait…” Baekhyun shifted back slightly.

“Is something wrong?”

“There’s just something I wanted to do first. I don’t care about perfect timing and all that crap. I’ve waited _weeks_ for this.”

“What’s that?” The taller male was interrupted with a pair of lips covering his own for a fleeting moment before the lips were withdrawn as quickly as they were presented.

“Does that give you a clue?” the smaller male grinned.

“ _Oh_. Well, I was giving you time to practice.”

“I’ll have you know, I won’t need any tutoring on this subject matter, _hyung_ ,” Baekhyun stated confidently with a pout.

“Oh, really?” Sehun raised an eyebrow and the corner of his lips raised in a teasing smirk. “Is that a–”

The teacher’s assistant was cut off again with another kiss, this time with much more fervor and hunger. He parted his lips slightly as the shorter male slipped in his tongue and gently sucked on the other’s. The kiss grew more passionate as Baekhyun moaned into the elder’s mouth and shifted closer, practically straddling the other as they sat on the public bench. They broke for air, both panting slightly with swollen lips.

“Hmm… I’d give that a 69? You’re slipping, Byun Baekhyun-ssi,” Sehun chuckled.

“I resent that!” the shorter male replied with indignation.

“Perhaps, I could offer you some private tutoring,” Sehun said, eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

“Perhaps we could slip into a 69 position instead?” the younger male flirted back.

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun had become accustomed to hearing the phrase from the other male over the course of their relationship. Sehun’s eyeballs almost popped right out of their sockets as he spluttered, choking on his own saliva; Baekhyun was satisfied with the reaction.

“I like cheese.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> _this was my first attempt at writing for a fic fest/exchange and well...... well._   
> 


End file.
